


catch me if i fall

by Jacketarearmpants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Pining, Punk!Kali, Secret Relationship, jock!Steve, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacketarearmpants/pseuds/Jacketarearmpants
Summary: Kali finds herself pining for Steve Harrington. However she doesn't realize, he’s a lot closer than she thinks.
Relationships: Kali Prasad & Nancy Wheeler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Kali Prasad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you are staying safe.
> 
> In lieu of posting a one-shot, I decided to post the first chapter of an AU I have. 
> 
> Shout out to @leetheshark, the best beta/editor in the world.
> 
> The next chapter of Gifted should be up within a couple weeks

“Kali Prasad?” The teacher's voice pulls Kali’s eyes away from the falling leaves outside the window and toward the front of the classroom.

“Here,” Kali says disinterestedly, allowing the teacher to continue attendance and letting Kali sink back into her own thoughts.

Kali is a loner at school. Hawkins is about as white as any town can be, so she doesn’t exactly fit in. Her purple hair and black clothes don’t do her any favors, making her the antithesis of what’s seen as perfect by Hawkins High. When Kali first got adopted by Hopper and moved to Hawkins, the other kids looked at her like she was some sort of freak. But as they’ve gotten older, they mostly just ignore her, leaving her a punk rock nation of one.

“All right, now that attendance is taken,” Mrs Click addresses the class, “Please meet back up with your partners again and continue working on the project.”

Everyone else moves around the room, with Kali staying firmly planted at her desk.

“Hey Kali!” A brown haired girl plops down in the desk next to her.

“Hey, Nancy,” Kali greets her, a half smile on her face for one of the few friends she actually has at Hawkins.

If Kali is the antithesis, Nancy is the model student. She’s pretty, comes from a nice family, and is one of the smartest kids in school. There's a reason Nancy’s the only sophomore in this junior level class. 

“So I managed to get our outline already completed, and I know you don't like speaking for the class.” Nancy hands over a sheet of paper and Kali places it on the desk, reading over it. “So I'm going to handle most of the presentation. Unfortunately, you do have to talk for a little bit, but we can try to minimize that as much as you want.” After a grateful nod from Kali, Nancy continues. “As for the essay, a couple more meetups at the library and we should be done.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Kali turns to face Nancy properly. “So what do we have to do for this period?” 

“Absolutely nothing!” Nancy beams.

“So basically what everyone else is doing,” Kali says, pointing at the various side conversations happening around the room.

“The only difference is we actually did our work.”

“Well, got any big news coming up for the school newspaper?” Kali asks. She knows that once Nancy starts talking about the Daily Paw, she doesnt stop.

“I managed to get an interview with the new teacher that's coming in!” Nancy reaches into her backpack and produces a well worn notebook.

“The one that's replacing Montgomery?”

“Miss Ryder. She's from Chicago.” Nancy reads from the notebook before looking up at Kali. “But to be honest with you, my first impression is that she's a little bit snotty”

“Great, another stuck-up teacher.” Kali rolls her eyes and subtly points her thumb towards Mrs. Click. “Just what this school needs.”

Nancy giggles. “You got that right.”

The rest of the class period dissolves away as the two of them talk until finally, the bell rings and Kali leaves for her lunch period, with a plan to meet up with Nancy at the library in a couple days.  


* * *

  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?” A voice echoes across the cafeteria, causing Kali to look up from her sandwich. She quickly glances around and sees a crowd of people gathering towards one side of the cafeteria.

_Oh. A fight._

Fights at Hawkins High School are pretty uncommon, but when they happen, they tend to be brutal. Last year, David Fairfield put Adam Denson through one of the classroom windows and caused the school to be locked down for the rest of the day. 

Kali lazily rises to her feet and figures, why not get a decent view of whatever the brewing melee is? However, because of her short stature, she quickly thinks and decides to stand on one of the cafeteria tables to look over the sea of heads. In the center of the circle stands Billy Hargrove, flocked by his two goons, Tommy and Carol, and opposite is Steve Harrington with Robin Buckley by his side.

“You heard what I fucking said, Harrington.” Billy grins, sadistically looking over Robin.

“You say that shit again, I will end you!” Steve points a finger directly in front of Billy’s face, just inches away from his nose.

“Oh really? You’re going to end me?” Billy shoves Steve, sending him back a few feet.

“Yeah.” Steve steps back in front of Billy and throws an uppercut from the floor, hitting Billy square in his sad excuse for facial hair. 

Billy staggers back before regaining his footing and turning back to Steve. “YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!” 

The two of them rush each other and it becomes a chaotic scene of wild punches and brutal blows before the booming voice of Principal Marra disrupts it.

“BREAK IT UP!”

Mr. Jensen and Mr. Duval rush through the crowd of students and separate Billy from Steve, with Principal Marra stepping into the center.

“Hargrove. Harrington. My office, right this second,” she says through gritted teeth. “And the rest of you, get back to whatever you were doing before!”

As Steve and Billy are led out the cafeteria doors, with the rest of the lunchroom reorganizing back to its regular state, Kali observes the damage they did to each other. Billy is sporting a split lip and a bloody nose that’s clearly broken, while Steve's trademark hair is slick with blood and his left eye is rapidly darking. 

_At least this fight didn't mess up his face._ Kali smiles to herself as she sits back down to take a bite of her sandwich.  


* * *

  
“So Kali,” Hopper says in between bites of dinner, “I heard there was a fight at school today.”

“Yeah, it was during my lunch.” Kali shrugs as she takes a mouthful of food. She looks up at Hopper sitting across from her as El, Kali’s younger sister, continues to eat her dinner next to Kali. “Billy and Steve went at it pretty hard. I think Billy’s nose might be broken.”

“Wow.” Hopper raises an eyebrow. “They must really not like each other.”

“I mean, most of the student body knew it was coming.”

“How?”

“Steve used to be the most popular guy until March,” Kali says. “That's when Billy moved to Hawkins and took his spot through a combination of decent basketball skills and looks that the girls apparently would die for. I mean, I personally don't see it, but whatever.” 

“Decent basketball skills.” Hopper chuckles.

“El could shoot a three pointer better than him.” Kali grins, earning laughs from Hopper and El.

“Okay.” Hopper composes himself before continuing. “How’s the project with Nancy?”

“Pretty good,” Kali says, suddenly being reminded of her meeting with Nancy. “I have to stay after school on Thursday so we can work in the library.”

“Okay, just let me know if you need me to pick you up.” Hopper smiles and turns toward El. “So, you wanted to tell me about the A/V club?”

“Yeah!” El perks up.

Kali lets the conversation of El excitedly explaining her new afterschool activity to a smiling Hopper fade into the background as she continues to eat her own dinner. She didn't say much about Steve and Billy, but she did leave out one very important thing:

The massive crush she has on Steve Harrington.  


* * *

  
Steve started out as just that cute guy from Kali’s sophomore year English glass. She didn’t have too many friends or much to do, so she spent a lot of time in that class watching people. Steve constantly caught her eye and, unlike most people in this school, she didn’t mind it. He’s charming, charismatic, athletic, and very attractive—plus, his hair practically has a fanclub of its own. Kali has lost count of the amount of time she's heard girls in the locker room try to figure out what exactly his routine is. Unfortunately, she can never do anything about her crush. She and Steve run in very different social circles, with Steve constantly surrounded by the basketball team. She's never had more than a couple 10-second conversations with him when they're stuck next to each other in the lunch line or when she sees him at the movies.

Kali would love to get to know him better, but the closest she’s ever gotten to learning anything was the brief moment when he dated Nancy last year. Even then, both of them were pretty tight-lipped about that relationship. It also doesn't help that Nancy broke up with Steve and immediately started dating Jonathan Byers. People thought this was the end of Steve, but he bounced back with an even louder attitude and somehow managed to turn his charm up to a thousand. This only made Kali’s crush grow stronger. 

“Hey Kali!” El’s small voice pulls Kali out from musing on her crush and toward the doorway to her room. “What are you doing this weekend?” 

“Same thing I always do.” Kali sits up in her bed. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Do you think you can come with me somewhere on Saturday?”

“Where do you need me to go?”

“I'm going over to a friends house.” El crosses the room and plops down next to Kali on the bed. “Hop would only let me go if you come with me.” 

“Of course he would.” Kali rolls her eyes at their overprotective adopted father. “Who else is going to be there?” 

“Max, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Mike” El beams.

Kali smiles at those names, they are rapidly becoming El’s best friends and Kali is so happy for her. It's such a far cry from the lonely and scared girl El was when she started middle school just a few weeks before. 

“Okay, I'll go with you.” Kali thinks for a second. “You owe me.” 

“Waffles for a week.”

“Deal.” Kali laughs while bringing her sister in for a tight hug. “Now go to sleep. Hop will kill you if you stay up late.”

“Goodnight, Kali.” El smiles and runs out of the room and down the hallway toward her own room, leaving Kali to think about what she just got dragged into. 

_Babysitting 6 twelve year olds. How can anyone do that?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while I'm currently in the process of getting back into working on Gifted so that's the reason why this was slower than intended but just know that I'm going to start working on this a little more now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**_RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG._ **

The sound of Kali’s alarm clock shatters her peaceful dreams. She rolls over and starts to paw at her nightstand, until finally she finds the button and silences the blaring noise.

“Ugh,” Kali groans. She runs her hands through her tangled hair and rolls out of bed to start her morning routine. Her morning showers are always very utilitarian and quick, not wanting to waste any time. It’s something that she learned years ago, and it’s always stayed with her.

After drying off and putting on her underwear, Kali wanders back into her room to decide what combination of leather jacket and dark clothing she’s going to wear today. She ends up choosing a pair of ripped gray jeans, a black button-up shirt with little white skulls on it, and her usual pair of Doc Martens. While the rest of Kali’s morning routine can be done in about 3 minutes tops, there’s one aspect that she likes to take her time with: her makeup. It's kind of funny that she spends so much time on something that's meant to say she doesn't care, but as she places the right amount of eyeliner around her eyes and perfectly outlines her lips, she finds herself in a state of zen.

Hopper's loud voice suddenly interrupts the temporary peace in her room. “Come on, Kali, you're going to be late! At least come downstairs and get some breakfast!” 

“Coming, Hop!” She finishes up her makeup with the last touches of eyeliner around her eyes before standing up, grabbing her backpack and leather jacket hanging on the back of her desk chair, and heading downstairs. 

“Hi Kali!” El beams from her seat at the kitchen table, devouring the plate of waffles and whipped cream in front of her.

“You're letting her have whipped cream again?” Kali playfully asks Hopper.

“Hey, listen.” Hopper looks up from his cup of coffee. “You try to fight with this child early in the morning.” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Kali smiles before grabbing a waffle from El’s rather large stack and avoiding El’s attempts to smack her hand out of the way. 

“Make sure you have something else with it.” Hopper takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Don't worry.” Kali grabs an apple from the fruit basket in the kitchen and turns back to face Hopper. “Just a quick reminder, I’m going to the library with Nancy today.” 

“I didn’t forget,” Hopper says. “Do you need me to pick you up?” 

“No, I think she’s going to give me a ride home.” Kali takes a bite of her apple.

Hopper nods and downs the rest of his coffee. “Okay, time to go. I'll see you guys in the car.” 

Kali watches as Hopper stands up and puts the finishing touches on his uniform before leaving the house to start the car in the driveway.

“El.” Kali looks down at her sister. “Go brush your teeth.”

“Will do!” El runs out of the room, leaving her dirty dishes behind. 

“Of course I'm on dish duty,” Kali grumbles as she grabs the dishes from the table and starts to wash them in the sink. 

After she puts the last cup in the drying rack, Kali turns around to see El standing there, bouncing excitedly on her toes.

“Alright, I'm ready to go!” El bounces in place, the pins on her backpack jingling.

“Come on.” Kali grabs her own backpack from the floor and walks out the front door. El follows, and Kali locks the door behind them.

“What took you so long?” Hopper jokes as the girls slide into their respective seats, Kali in shotgun and El in the back. 

“Well _someone_ didn’t clean their dishes,” Kali says, giving Hopper a light glare.

“Thanks for that,” Hopper says, a little softer than his original tone of voice. He turns towards the backseat. “El? You buckled in?”

“Yeah,” El says.

The car lurches forward as they begin their journey to school.  


* * *

  
Kali's pencil scratches against her notebook, with Nancy’s own pencil echoing similar sounds. They sit across from each other, the stacks of the Hawkins Public Library stretching out around them.

“So Nancy,” Kali says quietly enough that the librarian doesn't shush her, but loud enough for Nancy to hear. “I'm thinking in the fifth paragraph, we can talk a little bit about some opposing points.”

Nancy looks up from the massive book that she was flipping through, her own notes scrawled out on the notebook next to her. “Wouldn't that prove our thesis wrong?”

“Not really.” Kali glances down at her notes before continuing. “If we bring it up and counter it in the same paragraph, it should work.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

Kali shrugs. “I don’t know. I just want to get a good grade.”

“Kali, have you looked at our paper so far?” Nancy smiles kindly. “We're going to be fine.”

“Yeah.” Kali smiles before pointing at Nancy’s book. “How is that monster coming along?”

“I don't know.” Nancy flips a couple pages. “This book seems pretty out of date and it probably won't give us the most accurate information.”

“What do you mean by accurate?” Kali leans forward in her chair.

“I'm pretty sure this was written when people were still using leeches for medicine,” Nancy deadpans.

Kali barks out a laugh. “That's really out of date.” 

The two of them return to their peaceful silence, each of them with determined looks as they jot down the information necessary to make their paper the best it can be. 

“Hey Nancy! Hey Kali!” A voice—one that, each time Kali hears it, sends a shiver up her spine—breaks the silence. The two girls look up, and standing in front of them is none other than Steve Harrington. 

Kali immediately feels blood rush to her cheeks at the sight of her crush. She tries too hard not to stare. He's wearing his normal outfit: a pair of jeans and a green sweater with the sleeves rolled up to accentuate his forearms. His perfectly coiffed hair is immaculate, with a pair of Ray-Bans resting on top of his head. The bruising around his eye is still visible, adding a sense of roughness to his pretty boy image.

_I wouldn’t mind being rough with him._

Kali’s eyes widen at the hormone-tainted thoughts stampeding through her mind. She does her best to keep her outside neutral while the inside of her screams at the presence of Steve. 

“Hey Steve!” Nancy says. “Never figured you for the library type.”

“Well, you can’t be the only one with good grades in the group.” Steve smiles back and waves the book in his hand. “At least Kali gives you good competition.” 

“What?” Kali is ripped from her soaring mind at the mention of her name.

“You’re pretty smart.” Steve swings his gaze to face Kali and she tries not to melt under it.

“Thanks Steve,” Kali mumbles, while tucking some purple strands of hair behind her ear. Her nerves sing. Normally, she’s able to face the world with steely glares and even some coldness; it’s the attitude that has kept her safe for years. But when she’s next to Steve, that hard attitude melts away into anxious thoughts instead.

“By the way Nancy, I was just wondering.” Steve’s brown eyes flick back to Nancy. “Are you going to be there on Saturday?” 

“Sorry, I’m not.” Nancy winces. “Jonathan and I are going out.”

“Why?” Steve jokes. “Can't handle your brother?”

“I can handle him just fine,” Nancy jokes back. “The secret to dealing with him is not being around him that much. He's been making me earn my big sister paycheck this week.”

“Why?” 

“Something about a crush or something,” Nancy says. A smug grin that breaks across Steve’s face. “I'm not going to say who,” she adds, holding a finger up to silence Steve's question. 

“Awww.” Steve laughs. “Little Mikey has a crush.”

“Yeah,” Nancy says. “Don't tell that to his friends.”

“His secret dies with me.” Steve chuckles while sliding on his sunglasses, sending another shiver through Kali. “I'll see you two around.”  


* * *

  
“Do you want to go to Benny's and get some food?” Nancy asks as Kali throws her backpack in the backseat of Nancy's station wagon.

“Sure.” Kali slides into the front seat of the car. Their study session at the library ran long and before they knew it, it was 7:00, and both of them had to leave. 

“At least we made good progress on the paper,” Nancy says, shutting the driver’s side door behind her. It's only a short drive from the library to Benny’s.

Benny's is a diner located just outside of Central Square in Hawkins that’s known for two things: cheap food and the affable, lovable owner, Benny. Kali barely has time to think before Nancy is pulling into a parking space and shutting off the car. Kali gets out of the car and Nancy joins her in the quick walk into the restaurant.

**Ring Ring.**

The bell of the front doors chimes as they enter, grabbing the attention of the big bearded man at the cash register. “Hi guys!”

“Hey Benny,” Kali answers, a smile on her face.

“How’s Hopper doing?” Benny asks. 

“He's doing okay.” Kali smiles. “Still bitching about paperwork.” 

“Typical Hop.” Benny chuckles before gesturing at the empty seats around the diner. “You two can sit anywhere, I'll send someone out to get you.”

Nancy points to the row of booths along the front windows. “You want to get one of the booths?”

“Sure,” Kali says. The two of them slide into one of the booths, the vinyl sticking to any exposed skin. A waitress that Kali doesn't recognize comes around and puts two menus in front of them before disappearing into the back. As Kali scans the menu, she begins to have a familiar feeling bubble up inside her. She’s had this feeling ever since she saw Steve at the library, and she knows there's only one way she can get rid of it. But in defiance of every other part of her personality, she finds herself too scared to even do anything about it. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Nancy asks, noticing Kali’s conflicted face. 

“Yeah.” Kali stammers as she looks up. “Just, I have a dumb question.”

“I have a dumb answer.” Nancy grins.

“Okay, this is going to be weird,” Kali begins, suddenly feeling very nervous. “And if you don't want to answer it, you don't have to.” She pauses to steady her breathing. “But you dated Steve, right?” 

“Yeah?” Nancy’s expression changes to one of confusion. 

“What was he like?” Kali asks, trying to hide her feelings for the subject of that question.

Nancy cocks an eyebrow in her typical fashion. “What do you mean?”

“Like as a boyfriend,” Kali explains. “Was he kind? Was he possessive? Was he romantic? Like, all that shit.” Kali stops to put on her standard mask of indifference so Nancy doesn't notice her blush from thinking about Steve as a boyfriend.

“Why are you asking?” Nancy asks with an investigative tilt of her head.

I was...” Kali pauses to think of an excuse before continuing. “You two were really friendly to each other at the library today, and I was wondering how you guys can be good friends despite the fact you broke up.” 

“Well, it wasn't like we caught each other cheating or anything,” Nancy says. “We broke up because I realized my feelings for Jonathan were stronger than my feelings for Steve. The two of us sat down and talked about it like adults, and we both agreed that there would be no point in me staying in the relationship.” Nancy pauses to take a sip of water. “Steve liked me. I'm pretty sure he still does, but that’s changed into friendship, and he gets along with Jonathan just fine.”

“How was he during the relationship?” Kali asks, hoping that he lives up to her crush.

“He was kind and sweet.” Nancy smiles at the memories. “He would always see me first thing in the morning with a big smile and kiss.”

Kali finds herself smiling at Nancy’s story, but Nancy’s smile fades slightly as she continues.

“Sure, he had his bad moments where he would be emotionally unavailable, but he would never be rude. He would just be focused on something else in his life. But the second he had time to focus on me, he would.” Nancy’s expression turns back to one of wistful memories. “He held my hand through some pretty rough times, and even after we stopped dating, he stayed a pretty good friend. I mean, you should see him with my little brother.” Nancy laughs. “At first, Mike couldn’t stand him, but now they’re on good terms.”

“Mike's the one with the crush?” Kali asks, remembering the library conversation.

“Yeah!” Nancy giggles. “It's really funny. He came home going on about this girl that's in one of his clubs or something.” 

Kali grins. “That’s adorable.”

“He was talking about how cute she is and it didn't take a genius to figure out that, no matter how many times he said no, he totally has a crush on this girl.” 

“Does she like him back?” Kali asks.

Nancy smiles. “Judging from the way that he talks about her, I'm pretty sure she likes him back.”

“He should ask her out already” 

“He should,” Nancy points out, “but we're all not that brave.”

“You're right,” Kali says, her smile fading.

_I'm not that brave._  


* * *

  
It's 9 p.m. by the time Kali gets home. She gently unlocks the front door and tip toes to her room, careful not to disturb the sleeping El or Hopper, who's no doubt in his office working on some paperwork. When she finds her sanctuary—with her black bed comforter she bought to the surprise of the mall employee, and various punk rock posters she found in a music store in Chicago not too long ago—she slowly closes the door behind her before throwing her backpack onto her bed and letting out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

_What am I going to do?_

Seeing Steve at the library really messed with her. It has her by the throat, restricting her breathing every time she sees him, hears him, or even thinks about him. She finds herself so hung up on that brief encounter that she’s too wired to go to sleep, so thinking quickly, she grabs her Walkman off her desk and slides the headphones on over her head before pressing play. The opening chords of London Calling by The Clash begin to play, and soon, Kali loses herself in the punk rock opera. She dances around the room, careful not to make too much noise, and lets the music take her far away from high school projects and boys with amazing hair. 

“Kali!”

Suddenly, a voice snaps her out of free flowing dance moves.

“Hey!” Kali quickly turns around, slightly startled, to see Hopper standing in the doorway of her room. She moves her headphones to rest around her neck. “What’s up? Is everything okay?” 

“I wanted to see if you were home by now” Hopper states plainly as he shifts side to side on the balls of his feet. 

“Okay.” Kali nods before reaching for her headphones, hoping to return to her dance party.

”I just want to say thank you,” Hopper spouts suddenly, his mustache twitching. 

Kali cocks an eyebrow in confusion. “For what?”

“For going with El on Saturday.”

Kali opens her mouth to respond, but Hopper raises a hand to cut her off

“Let me finish,” Hopper says. “I know she’s twelve years old, and I know she’s in middle school, and from all accounts, she’s doing great.” He pauses, with a small smile of pride on his face. “But you and I both know what she’s been through.” Hopper’s smile fades away with a grimace taking its place. A similar one appears on Kali’s mouth. “ _But,_ I also know she has you and me, and I’m truly grateful for that.

“Hop,” Kali says, slightly stunned at a rare display of emotion from her adopted father. “I...”

“You don't have to say anything.” Hopper sniffs with a smile returning to his face. “Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow,” he adds with his normal parental tone, albeit with a smile. 

“Goodnight,” Kali says, removing her headphones from her neck, still thrown off guard.

“Goodnight, Kali.” Hopper closes the door behind him, making sure that it actually stays closed as he knows how much Kali values her privacy and sanctuary. 

_Saturday with El._

Kali tried to pry as much information as she could out of El, but she’s surprisingly tight-lipped about this. All Kali knows is that they’re going over to one of her friend’s houses, and that's about it. She smiles at the thought of El with her friends.

_At least El gets to live the life of a normal preteen girl._

Kali was never able to go to sleepovers, go over to a friend’s house, or even have many friends in the first place. Sure, she and Nancy are cool, but she’s never been to Nancy’s house. The two of them are mostly just school friends. Kali’s had some words with Robin here and there, but those were mostly in passing. As much as she pretends that her lack of a social circle doesn’t affect her, she feels lonely sometimes.

That loneliness is something that’s, sadly, carried over into her romantic life. It’s not that dating has never crossed Kali’s mind. There are plenty of cute little spots in Hawkins for dates, like the movies, Giovanni’s, or even a nice night in the Quarry with the stars twinkling above.

 _But in order to do one of those things_ —Kali grimaces— _you need someone to do them with._

Kali wonders what Steve would be like on a date, her mind dancing into fantasy.

_Is he rough? Is he gentle? Does he try to be slick and put his arm around you while stretching and yawning, or is he confident enough to do it without pretending?_

An image of her and Steve cuddling while watching a movie at the Hawk dances into Kali’s mind.

_What kind of movies does he like? Is it horror or action? Or does he have a secret soft spot for romantic movies? Maybe he would take me to one._

Just as quickly as the image entered Kali’s mind, it leaves it in a cloud of negativity and bitterness.

_Yeah. Like that would ever happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.


End file.
